marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Politus (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Amir (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, extensive tattoos | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Sleeper agent | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = Atlantis | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Humberto Ramos; Carlos Cuevas | First = Wolverine Vol 3 42 | Death = Wolverine Vol 3 45 | HistoryText = Politus was one of Royal families elite guards. He was one of three who were selected to infiltrate the US as Sleeper agents. They were altered through Atlantean technology to appear human and breath air, their memories were altered so they would have no memory of their past life. He took the name of Paul. When Princess Namorita was killed during the explosion in Stamford, Connecticut caused by Nitro, his true memory returns and along with wife Amir contact their fellow agent Janus. They are assigned to track down and kill Nitro, who had recently. They followed the Wolverine who was tracking the supervillain as well, killing a human they questioned along the way. The Atlanteans agents watched the fight from nearby bushes between Wolverine and Nitro, in Big Sur, California. They contacted their King Namor, who ordered the death of Wolverine if he got in the way of their mission. Janus was the first to attack Wolverine and the two battled into a nearby forest. Politus and Amir requested for Wolverine to stand down, as they only wished to take Nitro into custody, as they had no issue with him. Nitro during this brief distraction tries to explode but Politus is able to land a blow with his fist. Politus and Amir tackled Nitro, whilst Janus continued to fight with Wolverine. Nitro grabbed Wolverine and tried to put him a headlock, but Logan was able to get free and threw him into the others. Logan then tried to get some answers out of his attackers and Janus revealed his true form, when Namor arrived. Logan then stabbed Namor in the chest with his claws, Janus ran to protect his king, but Logan was able to rip his breather mask off leaving the Atlantean gasping for air. Wolverine then threw the injection device at Politus, causing him to also revert to his true form just as he fell unconscious. The last of the three Amir, tried to hold Nitro with a blade to his throat, whilst Namor knocked Wolverine out. Namor took Nitro whilst Amir recovered her team. When Wolverine recovered he stole a Stark armor and traveled to Atlantis to recover Nitro. Janus tried to attack again but was knocked aside thanks to the powerful exo-armor. Wolverine met with Namor and Amir, Politus was killed by Nitro during the first interrogation. Politus was able to share one fact he discovered before he died, that Walter Declun of Damage Control had helped Nitro increase his power. Wolverine chopped of Nitro's hand which prevented him from exploding. | Powers = * Atlantean Abilities: Politus possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air. | Abilities = A highly-trained Atlantean warrior | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Politus utilized technology that allowed him to breathe air and live on the surface for sustained amount of time. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/politusatlantis.htm }} Category:Government Agents Category:Underwater Breathing